


Decisões ruins

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Salvation (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Season/Series 02
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Quando a RE/SYST capturou Liam, Darius sabia que precisariam encontrar um jeito de trazer ele de volta, mas quando Liam se torna membro da RE/SYST, Darius está disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para o salva, mesmo que isso signifique tomar decisões ruins que só vão os separar mais.Ou: porque Darius decidiu prender Liam e depois arriscou tudo para o encontrar como Aguirre.





	Decisões ruins

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bad decisions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420031) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Darius jamais poderia ter imaginado o quanto a sua vida mudaria por causa daquele cara que chegou tarde na sua palestra sem sapatos.

Agora, depois de tantos planos falhos, sabotagens, perdas, e saltos gigantes que teriam sido brilhantes em qualquer outro momento, mas agora valiam muito pouco porque não era o que salvaria a humanidade, era impossível imaginar como as coisas teriam ocorrido se Liam não tivesse feito aquela descoberta e tido a coragem de mostrar isso para alguém que pudesse fazer algo sobre isso.

Exceto pelo fato de que ou Darius não saberia da situação até ser tarde demais para fazer alguma coisa sobre isso, ou o governo dos Estados Unidos teria tido sucesso em um dos seus muitos planos de “sacrificar bilhões de vidas porque é a única ideia que temos”.

Darius era magnânimo o bastante para admitir, apesar de que talvez não em voz alta, e certamente não para Liam, que sem Liam a humanidade não teria esperanças de sobreviver. É claro, ele não era o único salvador da humanidade, mas era um dos componentes-chave de um delicado mecanismo que era o grupo de pessoas tentando salvar o planeta e seus habitantes.

E agora RE/SYST tinha roubado ele, junto com a melhor esperança de sobrevivência da humanidade.

Não porque tinham fisicamente levado ele, era fácil superar isso, se fácil significasse destruir Tess com a esperança de parar um ataque nuclear, quer dizer. Não, o problema era de uma natureza muito mais sutil, porque tinham roubado a mente de Liam, e talvez também levado seu coração no processo.

Darius deveria ter suspeitado que isso ia acontecer. O ambiente criado pela RE/SYST parecia feito para seduzir Liam, a fantasia perfeita de um jovem cientista brilhante e idealista. Uma comunidade de cientistas isolados, trabalhando juntos para salvar a humanidade independente de país ou política ou dinheiro, era tudo o que Liam poderia ter querido, porque ainda tinha um coração bom o bastante para acreditar que isso era genoíno.

É claro que na realidade todos os cientistas lá estavam apavorados e se sentiam ameaçados, e o único motivo para estarem colaborando era porque qualquer recusa significaria a morte, possivelmente a destruição do seu país de origem, e talvez até o fim do mundo. Esses eram, é claro, excelentes motivadores, mas só se alguém não se importasse em usar pavor e coerção como motivadores.

A realidade era muito diferente da fantasia de Liam, mas ele estava focado demais em salvar o planeta para ver, e se Darius tivesse percebido antes o que estava acontecendo, talvez pudesse ter resgatado Liam antes dele ter decidido se juntar a uma organização terrorista ameaçando destruir o mundo com armas nucleares.

Do ponto de vista de Liam, RE/SYST estava tentando salvar todo mundo e não estava realmente mantendo prisioneiros, só usando um pouco de motivação para manter as melhores mentes do mundo trabalhando no problema sem as distrações desnecessárias de conflitos de poder interno e externo. Afinal, deixaram ele sair, e lhe deram todos os recursos para seguir com seu plano da vela. Por outro lado, Darius estava sendo distraído por uma guerra civil, e o lado dele podia ser o melhor, mas era também o lado que estava arriscando a vida de um ministro da suprema corte só para voltar ao poder, mandando forças armadas para as ruas, e cortando a internet em todo o país para impedir civis de se organizarem e espalharem informações.

Não era surpresa que, depois de não estar lá para ver como as coisas chegaram àquele ponto, Liam não confiasse mais nele, e preferisse voltar a trabalhar com a RE/SYST, onde podia fazer alguma coisa para salvar o planeta.

E ao invés de dedicar o tempo para explicar para Liam porque as coisas não eram como pareciam para ele, Darius tomou um atalho e o prendeu como terrorista, o que só tornou as coisas piores.

Do ponto de vista de Darius, parecia a solução perfeita.

Qualquer ação tomada contra RE/SYST provavelmente resultaria em prejuízo para Liam também, já que agências militares e de justiça normalmente não aceitariam ‘ele se juntou a uma organização terrorista, mas só porque ele não achou que fossem causar danos’ como uma desculpa. Deixar que ficasse com a RE/SYST era tanto um risco para a segurança pessoal de Liam como para qualquer plano que tivessem de destruir aqueles mísseis.

Contudo, uma prisão federal podia não ser o lugar mais confortável do mundo, mas ao menos era seguro, e o mantinha fora da equação até poderem desprogramar ele ou alguma coisa assim. E, é claro, Darius ainda era Presidente dos Estados Unidos, por mais absurdo que isso parecesse, então uma vez que a ameaça terminasse ele poderia simplesmente dar um perdão incondicional a Liam.

Se tivesse pensado sobre isso por qualquer quantidade de tempo, talvez Darius tivesse percebido que isso só contribuía para a ideia de Liam de que tinha se tornado um ditador de alguma forma, mas não tinha tempo para planejamento cuidadoso, e pensou que manter ele em segurança era a única coisa que importava naquele ponto. Darius nunca teve muitos amigos, e nunca soube como mostrar que se importava de maneira adequada, mas sua única intenção com isso era manter seu melhor amigo a salvo.

Foi preciso a ameaça mais direta de uma explosão nuclear em Nova York e o fracasso do seu plano para parar RE/SYST para que ele pensasse no que estava fazendo, e como esconder informações e se recusar a falar com as pessoas não era o melhor curso de ação.

Aguirre era um plano arriscado, e com uma grande chance de fracasso acompanhado de balas, mas era a única forma de se aproximar de Liam e falar com ele depois do quão irritado provavelmente estava por causa da prisão. Além disso, o plano de Liam era bom, e Darius não iria esconder a nanotecnologia que ele precisava só porque estava trabalhando com a RE/SYST, já que diferente deles, aceitaria até os mais estranhos parceiros se isso significasse parar Samson.

Se pudesse chegar até Liam e se desculpar, talvez pudessem colocar tudo isso de lado e voltar para o trabalho de parar aquele asteroide, e se pudesse convencer Liam a voltar para seu lado, então o mundo não precisaria mais se preocupar com a RE/SYST.

Tudo o que precisava era encontrar um jeito de falar com Liam em particular apesar de fingir ser um cientista argentino idoso e recluso que praticamente não falava inglês e então explicar toda a situação antes que Liam soasse algum alarme e fizesse RE/SYST matar ele. Certamente isso não podia ser mais difícil do que parar um evento de nível de extinção usando tecnologia que ainda não tinha sido inventada.

Liam tinha parado de confiar nele, mas Darius sabia que seu coração ainda estava no lugar certo, e se ele visse todos os fatos, Liam tomaria a decisão certa. Agora, o destino do mundo dependia na habilidade de Darius de puxar Liam de volta do buraco de coelho no qual caiu.

Ou Aguirre seria um sucesso e teriam dois planos funcionais que juntos poderiam ser usados para salvar o planeta, e não precisariam mais temer bombas nucleares, ou iria falhar e Darius provavelmente morreria junto com a maior parte da população de Nova York no futuro imediato, e provavelmente o resto da humanidade nas próximas semanas.

Ao menos ele era bom em trabalhar sob pressão.


End file.
